


Married Games

by were_lemur



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: choc_fic, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Wash finally get a chance to use the toybox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Games

Wash was getting everything secured for takeoff when Zoe walked in. "I talked to the Captain." She let the moment trail before letting her grin out. "We're staying dirtside tonight."

His eyes brightened, and he grinned. "You must've called him Sir."

"Of course." She slid her arm around her waist, fitted herself to him. "I told him that his pilot and his first mate were both too horny, and that he should allow them a bit of R&R before they had ended up in a midair collision."

"You realize you're referring to yourself in third person."

"Must be because I'm so horny."

"Long as you're not too horny for the toybox."

"Never." She let go of Wash just long enough to pull it from under the bed. "Be foolish to waste the opportunity." After all, when they were underway, they couldn't afford to have the pilot tied to the bed -- or the first mate, for that matter.

She unlocked the box and opened the straps. Pulled out a cheap red robe with fake-brocade patterns printed on its fake-silk surface. It looked a bit like something that Inara would wear -- if you squinted very very hard. "I was thinking the companion and her client."

But Wash had already picked up a leather harness, and was looking at her pleadingly.

They'd played companion and client the last time they'd managed to get a little time off. She let the cheap robe drop, and accepted the harness from Wash's hands. Stepped into its straps, and fastened them around her hips.

She saw Wash swallow hard, and let her fingers drift over the length of hard rubber, testing the fit. Wouldn't do for it to slip loose at the wrong moment.

She pulled it down, and let it spring back up so that it jutted straight out from her hips. Now she came back to Wash. Backed him against the wall, and let him feel the length of it. She could feel his own cock fighting for attention; she held him against the wall and kissed him until they were both breathless.

When she stepped back, he dropped to his knees. Took the head of her cock in his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, and rubbed it against her mound; she felt the heat spreading through her. He brought his other hand up between her legs, slipped a couple fingers up inside her.

Zoe let out a strangled sound, grabbed Wash's hair. Wished for a moment that he'd rip it off her, fuck her until they both collapsed.

He twisted his fingers inside her, then thrust them deeper again. She rocked her hips against the base of her cock, then back to take him deeper, until her body clenched around him.

When she caught her breath, she pulled him to his feet. Held him close, rocked his cock against hers. But only until he got hard.

She pushed him down to the bed.

He stared up at her, eyes intense. His eyes followed her while she went back to the trunk for the lube. Squeezed a bit onto one fingertip, and pressed it into him. Inside, he was tight and hot and he let out a moan.

_Wuh de ma!_ he gasped, and his head tilted back. _Mother of God._ So she'd hit him in just the right spot.

She rubbed again, and added another finger, then, when he arched his hips, a third. Then she spread more lube over the cock and pressed it where her fingers had just been.

"Maybe I should say "Sir?" he suggested.

"You can call me 'Captain' if you like."

"Hmm ... kinky."

Wash opened his mouth to say something else, but Zoe took that moment to thrust in, driving the breath from him. There. _That_ was the look she'd been looking for -- the one that said there was nothing else in the universe for him. He let out a little moan.

She held still for a moment, and then began thrusting slowly. She waited until he wrapped his hands around his own cock before she started to pick up the pace. Faster, faster, until he started cursing incoherently. She dug her fingers into his hips as he bucked around her.

Finally, he went limp. She eased the cock out of him, unbuckled the harness, let it drop.

Somehow, they managed to crawl under the covers. Zoe molded herself to Wash, held him while his breathing returned to normal. As they drifted off too sleep, tangled in each other, Zoe hoped they'd wake up in time to use a few more toys before they had to head back out.

And people thought married sex was boring.


End file.
